The Language All Understand
by TTnHPlover
Summary: Starfire can sing more than Tameranian Ballads, so who is listening by her door? Please R&R, it's fluffity fluffy! StarRob, if you don't like it, don't read it. But I could use a laugh, flame if you want too! :D


The Language All Understand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, you would know. Terra would be alive, and Star and Rob would confess their love fore each other! (so obvious after "Betrothed"!) **

"Fine! Maybe I just won't be a part of this tem anymore! The five of you can get along just GREAT without me!" yelled the Tameranian. Starfire was not one to get angry, and she hardly never yelled, but... _"But adding this new... Fay! Pointy eared, boy stealing freak! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" _she screamed into her head.

She marched up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Very suddenly she fell to her knees and started to weep, but through the tears came a beautiful sound, she had begun to sing.

Starfire lifted her head and sang, through the tears and the pain, the sorrow and the betrayal. Nothing could hurt her while she sang.

Just then Robin came up the stairs to talk to Starfire, to tell her that they needed her, that he needed her. But when he got to the floor that Raven's and Starfire's rooms were on, he heard faintly the music of another world. He stood silent and listened. He closed his eyes and then opened them, realizing that it was Starfire, he ran to her door.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but couldn't bring himself to stop the music. So he just sat, right outside the door, with his knees drawn up against his chest. And somehow... he understood the language he had only heard very few words of before. She was singing about... him... Robin, and about Fay, the newest member of the Titans.

Starfire and Fay never got along. They always argued, and now Robin realized that she was a seducer. That this fairy had brain-washed him, into thinking he loved her. But how could he ever think that, he realized, that he loved... Starfire.

Starfire was crying again and she had stopped singing. She went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase, and started putting her belongings in it. She heard a very soft knock at the door.

"Whoever you are, go away! I do not wish to talk to you, I will be leaving shortly, and that _thing _can have my room!" She yelled to the closed door. Robin sighed and started slowly descending the stairs.

Starfire had almost finished packing when she heard some commotion down stairs. _"They are having a party, there is much noise, I should leave soon." _she thought.

Robin had Fay backed up against the wall. Talking down to her he said "I want you to leave, right now, you are a deceiver, a liar and you tried to manipulate me into falling in love with you. Well I have REAL feelings for Starfire. And if it's her or you I have to choose from... it's you."

"WHAT?!?" exploded the fairy. "Why do you like HER?! She's ugly, she can't sing, and she doesn't know..." at this point Robin had her pinned against the wall, he feet dangling a foot off the ground.

"I never liked you, not for real at least. And your wrong, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and she is a far more beautiful singer than you!" He yelled right into her face and dropped her on the ground. She got up, recomposed herself and walked out the door.

Robin slowly went back up the stairs to his room, then went back out clutching a note to Starfire. He slipped it under her door, knocked and walked away.

When she read it, she started crying, but this time tears of joy.

The note read:

**_Star, _**

_**I kicked out Fay. I realized that she was trying to... well you already know don't you. I love you Star. So please forgive me. There was not contest between you and her.**_

_**And by the way, you have to most beauty voice I've ever heard.**_

_**Love Always, **_

_**-Robin**_

Starfire wiped her tears away and shot down the stairs, tackling Robin, sending them both falling down the stairs. They laughed, and when they hit the bottom, Starfire was laying on top of Robin. They both turned beet red and got up and took a step back from one another. Robin leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. They held hands all the way to the couch and sat down to watch a movie together.

**(A/N: This fic is dedicated to 3 of my BIGGEST FANS! VBspikergirl9, BB, and Archer of the Titan! They have all read all my fics, so this one's for them! Also, sorry this fics so Angsty, didn't mean for it to be like that, but I was depressed when I wrote this, so there ya'll go!)**


End file.
